


Safekeeping

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Kevin's hurt after being jumped by some Ghoulies, and Sweet Pea can't help but worry.





	Safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

Sweet Pea always had a distinct sense of unease whenever he was over at Kevin’s house. Since they were keeping their relationship a secret as of right now, he only visited when the sheriff was away—he’d be an idiot to do otherwise—but he still couldn’t help but be jumpy, lingering paranoia leaving him scouting out the nearest escape route the whole time he remained there.

This occasion was no different, except maybe that the guilt hanging over him made him feel even more tense than usual.

“Hold still,” he instructed Kevin, wiping the blood away from last of the numerous scrapes on his cheek with a tissue, and then going over the area with an antiseptic swab. A fresh jolt of guilt ran through him as Kevin winced at the contact, but he didn’t let that deter him from his task. 

Moving swiftly, Sweet Pea picked up a band-aid, pulled back its waxed tabs, and added a dab of Neosporin before smoothing it over the cut that now marred Kevin’s cheek.

“Okay,” Sweet Pea said, carefully taking Kevin’s face in his hands and gently rotating it, inspecting each side. “I think you’re mostly good. But . . .” he ghosted his fingers over a slowly darkening area on Kevin’s jaw. “Maybe we should put some ice on this.”

“In a little bit, maybe,” Kevin said, taking Sweet Pea’s hand. He frowned at the torn knuckles. “We should take care of these first.”

Sweet Pea set his jaw and pulled his hand away. “Nah. Nothing I haven’t had to deal with a bunch of times before. Besides, you’re in worse shape than I am.” Reaching out, he lightly ran a hand along Kevin’s chest, adding slight pressure as he did. “They didn’t get you in the ribs, did they?”

“I may have been outnumbered, but they still didn’t trounce me that badly, especially not when you charged up to my rescue.” Kevin smiled at Sweet Pea, but grew serious when Sweet Pea’s scowl only increased. “Hey, what is it?” he asked in concern. “What’s the matter?”

Sweet Pea shook his head, his expression tight. “I should have done a better job of protecting you,” he confessed. “I knew the Ghoulies had been getting a helluva lot more aggressive lately. It’s my fault you got hurt.” 

Since the Whyte Wyrm was Serpent territory, as was all the land up to the train tracks that served as the border between the North and the South, he’d thought Kevin would be safe walking home. It wasn’t until he’d gotten a call from Toni that Kevin had been jumped that he realized he’d severely underestimated just how stupidly cocky the Ghoulies could get.

In an instant, Sweet Pea had raced out of the Wyrm, gunned the engine on his bike, and rocketed off toward the tracks, arriving just in time the finish off the last remaining Ghoulies and send them packing, even if Toni and Kevin were still doing a good job of holding their own. Still, Sweet Pea had been filled by bloodthirsty satisfaction as he dove into the frey, grabbed a Ghoulie, and just slugged him in the face over and over until that Ghoulie had managed to break free and run. And then Sweet Pea had just grabbed another one and did the same.

“Oh, come on,” Kevin said, standing and moving over to Sweet Pea. He leaned over and pulled him into a side-hug. “It’s not your job to protect me twenty-four-seven. And I could have been jumped anytime I’ve gone over to the Southside—just because I’m dating you right now doesn’t make it your fault. But most importantly,” he lifted Sweet Pea’s chin so their eyes could meet, “I was able to handle it on my own for the most part, and then Toni helped out, and then you did. So you  _ were _ there for me, even if it wasn’t as quick as you would like.”

“Hmph.” While Sweet Pea couldn’t help but be relieved that Kevin didn’t hold the attack against him, he wasn’t entirely comforted. Fighting was something he was good at, one of his main talents—but what good was a fighter if they arrived too late for the battle?

Wanting nothing more in that moment to reassure himself that Kevin was safe, Sweet Pea gently tugged loose from Kevin’s embrace and instead wrapped his arms around Kevin’s muscular waist, pulling him into his lap. He held him there tightly, leaning his head against Kevin’s chest, breathing in his scent and taking solace in the warmth and weight of his body.

“I just want you safe,” Sweet Pea murmured, resting his forehead against Kevin’s collarbone. “I want to be the one to keep you safe.” 

He tightened his grip around Kevin’s waist and was somewhat comforted by the strong muscles he could feel beneath his hands; no matter how much he wanted to be Kevin’s defender, there could be no denying that Kevin was perfectly capable of defending himself. And yet, he still couldn’t help but feel like he’d caused the situation—if only he’d just given Kevin a ride home—if he’d never dated Kevin at all, then maybe— 

“I know,” Kevin said softly, putting an arm around Sweet Pea in turn and using the other hand to gently run his fingers through Sweet Pea’s hair, tracing along his scalp and bringing his skin to tingle at the touch. “And I want you safe, too. But it’s only fair that if you’re stuck in a dangerous situation, I should be as well. It wouldn’t be right for only one of us to be at risk. The Ghoulies are a Riverdale problem, not just a Southside problem. Plus, I’m sure you and the Serpents have to deal with enough of this kind of stuff from the other Bulldogs.”

Sweet Pea scoffed. “Yeah, right. Bulldogs are mostly all talk and no substance—when things get tough, they turn soft real quick.” He gave Kevin’s hip a squeeze. “You’re the only one I’ve ever met that could hold their ground.”

Kevin gave him a light kiss on the cheek. “And I still plan on holding it, right there alongside you, whenever you need me. Against Ghoulies, against other Bulldogs, against whoever.”

Sweet Pea said nothing in response, but sliding a hand to the back of Kevin’s head, he brought him in for a tender but long kiss.

He’d never had a high opinion of Northsiders, but one that was willing to fight with him, one that was willing to stand beside him despite the danger? That was remarkable, that was someone he wanted to keep with him for as long as he was able.

But more importantly, Sweet Pea thought as Kevin’s lips met his and he tightened his grip on Kevin’s waist even further, that was the kind of remarkable person he wanted to keep safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
